


In Love With My Roommate

by ArtisticWind



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticWind/pseuds/ArtisticWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a normal young adult who just got into college and doesn't know anyone at the school he got accepted in. Luckily enough, Dan, who is also a freshman, needs a roommate and in result, Phil gets placed in with him. At first, the two make instant friends, but throughout the year, Phil finds his feelings for Dan is more than friendship.</p><p>~ This story is cancelled. I cannot finish it for I just don't have the creativity and spunk for the series as I used to. I'm really sorry. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

*Phil's POV*

It was a lovely late-summer morning when I had reached my destination; college. I, of coarse, knew no one; so I was placed in a dorm with some guy named Dan Howell. I do hope he's nice. I sighed and shrugged, dragging my suitcase and many other bags into the dorm to check-in.

After checking in, I got my dorm key and right away, headed for my room, 208. 'Great, I have to go upstairs...' I dreadfully thought, dragging my suitcase that weighed possibly a ton. My parents, of course, was going to come by later to drop of more of my stuff, but I had to drag the huge suitcase.

I reached the stairs, lifting my bag to go up. "Do you need help?" I looked up to find a guy, possibly three or four inches taller than me, with brown hair with bangs slicked to one side and dark brown eyes coming down the stairs. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with a white circle in the middle and blue jeans, finished with some nice black sneakers.

"O-oh, yeah. If you don't mind, it's pretty heavy." I accepted his offer, setting the suitcase down. He smiled and picked up my suitcase, and his eyes widened a little.

"Jeez man! What the heck do you have in here?" he asked, carrying it up the stairs.

I snickered a little at his struggle, "It's all clothes and essentials." I answered.

"What floor?" he then asked, setting the bag down for a second.

"Oh, don't worry! Just the second." I said, going ahead of him so I could open the door for him.

"Isn't that strange, so am I. What room?" he nodded to thank me as he took it to the hallway and setting it down once again.

"208, I believe it's down the hall." I said. "I can take it from here, thank you...um, may I ask your name?"

He looked at me a little shocked, "You must be Phil, then." he stated. I was confused at how he knew my name, and I must have looked confused as well because he continued. "I'm Dan, your roommate."

It was my turn to be a little shocked, "Well, look at that! Nice to meet you, Dan!"

"And to you, the same, Phil. I can wheel your suitcase, if you want. You have a lot of bags already." he offered, putting the suitcase's handle up.

"Oh, you don't have to, if it's too much." I felt bad for the guy. I mean, he had to carry an elephant-weighed suitcase up the stairs.

"Nah, I'm fine. Come, our room's this way." he wheeled my suitcase to our room, and I followed. "Here we are, then." he opened the door. I walked in, scanning the room.

"You...didn't pick a bed?" I asked, noting that the two beds on the bunk were bare.

"About that, I was wondering if maybe we could separate them? Unless you want to take top bunk. I'm not too keen on sleeping too high." he asked shyly. I wouldn't blame the guy, though. It is scary to think of sleeping above the hard floor and accidentally falling off.

I laughed, "No, no! That's fine! I was actually wondering about the same thing." I said, putting out my toothbrush, cup, toothpaste, comb, and deodorant.

"Alright, cool! I'll go see if they can get someone to help with moving them." Dan said, leaving the room. It wasn't until now that I noticed he had some sort of accent. I found it, cute. Wait, did I just think that? I mean, I know I'm bi, but I never knew I'd fall for my roommate. Suddenly, I got scared, and I needed to calm down. 'No, I'm sure I'm overreacting about his accent....and, sexy body...NO! Phil! Snap out of it! I know you're bi, but he's just your roommate.' I told myself

It was around two minutes later that a couple of guys came in and separated the beds and moved some counters to clear some space. I took the right side of the room, and of course Dan was left with the left side. After making our beds, we sat down on them, taking a load off our tired feet.

"So, Phil. Tell me about yourself." Dan broke the ice after what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, not really knowing where to start.

He shrugged, leaning against the wall, "How about where you came from...What type of school you went to before here...Something like that." After that, I told him my basic backstory, and he told me his. I have the feeling that I just made a friend.


	2. Asking One Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan talks about his life as a college student.

*Dan's POV*

It was about a week ago when I moved into college with my roommate, Phil Lester. After meeting him, of course at the stairs, I helped him settle in. To tell the truth, he is very kind, and also good looking. Of course, I had to admit I was starting to have feelings for him, but knew Phil didn't feel the same.

I sighed and packed my stuff into my bookbag and looked over to Phil's bed. Wait...Shouldn't he be up by now?! I thought, going over to his bed. "Phil? Phil! Wake up! You'll be late for class."

"Hmmm." he turned away from me, pulling the cover up more.

"Phil Lester, get up now or I will open the shades."

"Noooo. Five more minutes." He whined, looking back at me with puppy eyes.

"Fine, if you want to be late to class..."

"Late for class? What time is it?!" he asked, sitting up and showing his bare chest. Why'd he have to sleep with no shirt on, because hot dang did he have a body.... Wait! Woah! Hold up Dan! Calm down! He's just your roommate. And just happens to be so sexy...

"7:00 AM." I answered.

His eyes widened and jumped out of bed, "Crap!" he yelled. He threw a plaid t-shirt and blue jeans on and quickly tied on his blue sneakers.

"Phil hold up." I yelled to him as he was walking out of the room. "Your shirt." I said, pointing to his buttons.

He looked down to his shirt, where he forgot a button, and it was off. "Man, this isn't my day."

"Relax, class isn't until 7:30am." I sighed, flinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Yeah, but what about breakfast?!" he asked, finishing buttoning his shirt.

"Wanna grab a muffin and coffee on the way?"

Opening the door, he smiled, "Sure. That sounds nice. But, I don't drink coffee. I'll get a Hot Cocoa though."

Of course you wouldn't like coffee.... "Alright sounds good." I smiled, following him out of the room.

We walked to the campus Café and grabbed muffins and hot drinks. Then, as we walked to our class, we ate our muffins and talked about how we hoped to not have a lot of homework today.

"Hey, Phil?" I started, wondering if maybe it'd be nice if we could hang out or watch a movie this weekend, since it was Friday today.

"Hm?" he asked, chewing a bite of his Blueberry Muffin.

"You wanna go see a movie this weekend if we don't have a lot of homework?" Oh my gosh! I can't believe I asked him out. I asked PHIL out. He's probably going to say no... I thought, feeling my cheeks get a little hot. Calm down, Dan. He didn't even answer you yet!

Phil looked up, as to be thinking and looked over to me and smiled, "Yeah sure. Sounds fun!"

I couldn't believe it...I was going to go on a date with Phil. Woah, slow down Dan. It's not a date... It's just a friendly meeting. Nothing more.

The two went their separate ways to their classes and finished taking their other Friday classes to meet back into their dorm.

"Hey Dan." Phil greeted me as I came in the room.

"Oh, hey! So? Homework?"

"What is this homework you speak of?" he joked, implying he didn't have any.

"Wow, lucky. I have a small bit of english homework." I crossed my arms, not feeling a little bit envious.

Phil laughed and I jokingly looked sternly to him, "It's not funny."

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed, waiving his hand. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed sighing. This was nice, sitting there with just the two of them talking. It soon turn night and the we said our good nights and went to sleep....Well, tried to. I was so excited for tomorrow, I couldn't seem to fall asleep. With some miracle, my eyes shut and I fell asleep.


	3. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil go on their friendly get together.

Dan's POV

"Dan. Dan! Daaan?" I quietly heard Phil calling me and opened my eyes. The room was lit bright, too bright that it hurt my eyes, making me squint.

"What is it Phil?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Dan, it's 8:39am! When were you going to wake up?" He asked. Just then the clock turned to 8:40am, having an alarm beep telling the people already awake to wake up. "Oh..." He shut it off, looking like he was trying to say something.

I patted his shoulder, "It's fine Phil. Waking up one minute earlier won't have any cause to today." I changed into my usual black shirt with a galaxy printed on and black jeans, then tying my black sneakers on.

Looking up, I was surprised to see him already at the door, jumping up and down in excitement. I laughed silently as I stood up and grabbed my wallet, cell phone and car keys. "Alright you little rabbit, let's go." passing him, I ruffled his hair and he flinched from the sudden touch.

"Daaan. Now I have to fix that." he jokingly whined as he fixed it with his hands.

"I'm sorry." I said, helping him fix it, noticing how soft his hair was.

"Thanks Dan. Now, what movie are we watching?" he asked as we left the room.

I closed the door behind us, "Oh, I didn't think of that yet. How about that new Star Wars movie?"

"Oh! I heard that it was pretty good and I didn't see it yet....so yeah, sure!" he smiled as we got to the car. We both entered and started the car to drive to the nearest movie theater. We drove in silence as Phil looked out of the window.

Finally, we got there in time to get some tickets. Since it wasn't the movie's opening night, the crowds weren't too bad. Phil and I walked up to the counter to the lady who was manning it. She looked up and smiled, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Two tickets for the Star Wars movie please." I said.

"The closest one we have open is at 12:00 pm. You want to hold tickets for that time?"

Oh, that's right. We were early and no movies were playing at this time. Though, I'd have to hold tickets anyways for today so I nodded and said ok, giving her the amount in exchange for the tickets. Once I got it, I turned to Phil, giving him his ticket.

He took it and smiled to me, "Thanks Dan." For some strange reason, he seemed touched to be going to a movie, and he looked hot; no lie. I laughed nervously, looking away from him. I had to hide my blushing anyways. "No problem, Phil. Come on then, let's get some food." He nodded, and the two of us walked to the mall that was connected to the movie theater to go to Ruby Tuesdays.

"How many?" we were asked as we walked in.

"Two, please." Phil answered. The host nodded and said to follow him, as he took us to a table for two near the windows that looked outside.

"Will this be fine?" he asked, motioning to the table.

"Oh, yeah! This is fine." I said and we both sat down and looked at the menu...Or, well tried to focus on the menu. I couldn't help to take glances at him. He looked so focused on trying to figure out what he wanted.

"What can I get you two to drink?" a lady waitress came and asked us, taking me out of my gaze.

"Oh, I'll take some iced tea." I said, then looked to Phil. "You?"

"Hm?" he asked, looking up at me. We looked both into each other's eyes, and I couldn't stop staring into those beautiful ocean blue eyes..

"Your drink, sir?" the lady asked, making the two of us flinch and quickly look different ways. Blushing again, I hold up my menu. Calm down, Dan. He's hot, yes; but he's your friend. Stop staring at him. I thought, trying hard to look at the food choices. "Right, I'll get those and give you two time to look over the menu." she left.

"Dan?" Phil then said. I looked to him, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, resting his head on his hand, which was propped up on the table.

"Huh? Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?" I ask him, a little confused.

"Well, it just seems your out of it. I hope that me waking you up didn't cause you to hate me..." he looked a little distressed about this.

"Oh! No no no! Phil you're fine! In fact it was probably best you woke me up then the alarm abruptly ruining my sleep. Trust me, I'm fine." I waived my hand.

He seemed happy and relieved to hear this, as his smile returned to him and he looked back to the menu. The waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered our food. We ate mostly in silence until Phil looked to me. "Dan." he snickered.

I gulped the food that was in my mouth. "Yes, Phil?"

"You got some sauce." he pointed to his lips, which were so beautiful...I just want to ki- Wait, snap out of it, Dan! I yelled to myself, getting myself a napkin. I wiped my mouth and looked to him to see if I got it.

Guess not, since he snickered again, "Daan, you missed it. Here." he said, taking a napkin and rubbing it across my lips. I froze. His touch, was electrifying. "There we go." He smiled then went back to eating.

"O-oh." I coughed nervously. Get a hold of yourself, man. I again yelled to myself. These feelings were taking over me. "Thanks, Phil." I said, taking a bite of my food again. We then again ate in silence until we finished.

The lady came back to clean the table, asked us if we wanted any desert (which we didn't have room for) and then we paid. I looked to my watch, it was 10:48am. Why'd I wake up so early?!

"So, what time is it?" Phil asked, taking a sip of his drink. We had to wait for the lady to come back with my receipt, so we were just sitting there silently.

"10:48. What do you wanna do in the time we have?" I asked, copying him in drinking my tea.

He shrugged, "Well, I heard they have a new pet store in here. Want to check out all the animals?"

I laughed, "Sure, but make sure not to get attached to one. We can't adopt one since we're in a dorm."

He jokingly looked angry, "But what if I want one??"

I shrugged, "Maybe make a mental note then for the future."

He sighed, "Fine..." The waitress came with the receipt and the two of us left, not forgetting to leave a $3.00 tip (not sure what that'd be in Euros...but whateves!) We then walked to the new pet shop, and Phil automatically ran to the pen with a puppy. He started petting him.

I smiled while watching him. He can be a kid at some moments, but that's a part of Phil that I like. "Dan, look at him!" Phil called to me. I rolled my eyes as I walked up to the small puppy. He was a white shitzu.

"Aw, he is quiet adorable." I smiled. Phil nodded, again petting the puppy. I could not help to glance over to Phil. His eyes were just full of amazement and he was smiling with joy. Although, he seemed to have caught me looking at him, as he looked to me.

"Dan? Is something the madder? You keep staring at me."

"Huh?" I say, breaking from my gaze. "Oh! No! No, everything's cool." I calmly write off, as I look around for something to get me off of the thought of Phil. I catch a glimpse of a bunny. "Oh, look! A cute bunny." I walk over to it, without any knowledge of Phil catching my bluff.

"Dan. There is something wrong. Do I have food on my face? Is my hair wrong? Is my shirt weird? Dan, what is it?" he started babling on with questions.

"Woah, Phil!" I say, putting my arms on his shoulder. "Calm down, everything's fine. I'm just..." Think of something Dan, before he catches on! "Really excited to watch Star Wars." I look to my watch. 11:00am. Dang it time, move faster. "It's 11, so we can stay here or go somewhere else."

Phil smiles weakly, "We don't have to watch Star Wars..." He put his hand across his stomach, grabbing his other arm.

"What?" I almost yell. He thinks I don't want to watch the movie. "Phil, no. I'm sorry. I just haven't gone out with a friend in so long. I'm just a bit nervous. I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't want you around or anything."

This seemed to cheer him up as he smiled, "R-really?" his face seemed a little pink, but maybe it was the lighting. I shrugged it off.

"Yes, really Phil. I mean it." I sencerly apologized to him and then we decided to walk to the theater to see if they'd let us in early. Such an idiot Dan. Come on! Get your head in the game! I thought, then regretted it as the song from High School Musical came into my head. God dam it...

We waited around until 11:37am, when they opened the line to start getting the people through. Phil and I were near the front of the small line and went into the theater. "Want to sit in the middle?" he asked me. I nodded and the two of us sat in the center. My heart started to beat faster, I was close to Phil. We were sitting close together. Focus Dan! Just focus on the movie! I told myself.

11:46am; Dang it time move faster!

11:59am. Come on! Come on! I bit my lip, trying to distract myself by looking around the theater.

12:00pm. The lights dimmed and adds started to play. I gave myself a sigh of relief. At least now the lights are down. My cheeks grow red. Lights are down, Phil is near me, imagine a bed...Shit! Dan! STOP! I shake my head.

"Stupid adds..." Phil mumbles as he puts his arm on the armrest that my arm was. His arm hits mine. I think my heart's going to explode. "Crap! Sorry Dan!" he jerks his arm away quickly.

"I-it's fine." I stutter, "Happens a lot." I say. The movie then starts to play, but for most of the time, I couldn't help myself looking over towards Phil. His eyes were plastered to the screen, looking in suspense. I just love this guy.

The movie finally ends, and the credits start to roll. People start walking out, and I was about to get up until Phil looks to me. "Wait, can we wait for the end of the credits? It'll probably help with the traffic and this music is awesome!"

I smiled to him and relaxed, listening to the music. The crowd emptied out and the final notes hit. The two of us then finally walked out of the theater. Once outside, Phil smiled, "That was awesome! Thanks Dan for taking me!" He then, unexpectedly hugged me. I again froze for a second, trying to calm myself down. It was just a friend hug, nothing more; nothing less.

I embrace him back, "No problem, Phil." His body was slim, but his warmth was shielding me from the cold winds.

"Um, Dan? You can let go now..." he said. I opened my eyes, which...wait, when were they closed?! I quickly got off him.

"Oh ho... sorry. I'm just a little tired."

"Are you ok to drive us back to our dorms??" He crossed his arms, looking to me in concern.

"Yeah, Phil. I'm fine." I say, as we walk towards the car. I unlock it and get in. Phil follows and we drive back to the dorm. I glance over to him, and he is looking out the window again, but seemed a little pained. "Phil?" I ask.

This gets his attention, as he looks to me. "Yeah, Dan?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm a little tired as well."

I laugh at this, "I guess we both will fall onto our beds then." Beds...sleeping together. Shit Dan! Focus on driving, not sleeping with the guy! I yell to myself, focusing on the roads. We get home safely, and right when I open the door, Phil plops down on his bed.

I smile and shake my head. Sitting down on my bed, I take off my shoes and then lay back on my bed.

"Hey, Dan?" Phil said, looking over at me.

I look back, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for today..." he smiled.

My cheeks warmed up, that smile will be the death of me for sure. "Oh." I looked up to the ceiling. "No problem Phil. Glad you had a good time."

"It was a great day. I got to spend it with you." he said quietly, before dozing off.

"What?" I said, hoping I heard wrong, but to my dismay, he fell asleep. My face was surely pure red. I'm over reacting. Maybe he just meant because we were friends going out or something. Yeah, sure...That's it. I told myself before dozing off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's me! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I do apologize if Dan's a little Out of character... Anyways, I apologize for taking so long for this chapter to come out. Hope you again enjoyed it! :) Thanks for stopping by!!


	4. Hanging Out

Dan's POV

"Dan. Dan! Daaan?" I quietly heard Phil calling me and opened my eyes. The room was lit bright, too bright that it hurt my eyes, making me squint.

"What is it Phil?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Dan, it's 8:39am! When were you going to wake up?" He asked. Just then the clock turned to 8:40am, having an alarm beep telling the people already awake to wake up. "Oh..." He shut it off, looking like he was trying to say something.

I patted his shoulder, "It's fine Phil. Waking up one minute earlier won't have any cause to today." I changed into my usual black shirt with a galaxy printed on and black jeans, then tying my black sneakers on.

Looking up, I was surprised to see him already at the door, jumping up and down in excitement. I laughed silently as I stood up and grabbed my wallet, cell phone and car keys. "Alright you little rabbit, let's go." passing him, I ruffled his hair and he flinched from the sudden touch.

"Daaan. Now I have to fix that." he jokingly whined as he fixed it with his hands.

"I'm sorry." I said, helping him fix it, noticing how soft his hair was.

"Thanks Dan. Now, what movie are we watching?" he asked as we left the room.

I closed the door behind us, "Oh, I didn't think of that yet. How about that new Star Wars movie?"

"Oh! I heard that it was pretty good and I didn't see it yet....so yeah, sure!" he smiled as we got to the car. We both entered and started the car to drive to the nearest movie theater. We drove in silence as Phil looked out of the window.

Finally, we got there in time to get some tickets. Since it wasn't the movie's opening night, the crowds weren't too bad. Phil and I walked up to the counter to the lady who was manning it. She looked up and smiled, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Two tickets for the Star Wars movie please." I said.

"The closest one we have open is at 12:00 pm. You want to hold tickets for that time?"

Oh, that's right. We were early and no movies were playing at this time. Though, I'd have to hold tickets anyways for today so I nodded and said ok, giving her the amount in exchange for the tickets. Once I got it, I turned to Phil, giving him his ticket.

He took it and smiled to me, "Thanks Dan." For some strange reason, he seemed touched to be going to a movie, and he looked hot; no lie. I laughed nervously, looking away from him. I had to hide my blushing anyways. "No problem, Phil. Come on then, let's get some food." He nodded, and the two of us walked to the mall that was connected to the movie theater to go to Ruby Tuesdays.

"How many?" we were asked as we walked in.

"Two, please." Phil answered. The host nodded and said to follow him, as he took us to a table for two near the windows that looked outside.

"Will this be fine?" he asked, motioning to the table.

"Oh, yeah! This is fine." I said and we both sat down and looked at the menu...Or, well tried to focus on the menu. I couldn't help to take glances at him. He looked so focused on trying to figure out what he wanted.

"What can I get you two to drink?" a lady waitress came and asked us, taking me out of my gaze.

"Oh, I'll take some iced tea." I said, then looked to Phil. "You?"

"Hm?" he asked, looking up at me. We looked both into each other's eyes, and I couldn't stop staring into those beautiful ocean blue eyes..

"Your drink, sir?" the lady asked, making the two of us flinch and quickly look different ways. Blushing again, I hold up my menu. Calm down, Dan. He's hot, yes; but he's your friend. Stop staring at him. I thought, trying hard to look at the food choices. "Right, I'll get those and give you two time to look over the menu." she left.

"Dan?" Phil then said. I looked to him, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, resting his head on his hand, which was propped up on the table.

"Huh? Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?" I ask him, a little confused.

"Well, it just seems your out of it. I hope that me waking you up didn't cause you to hate me..." he looked a little distressed about this.

"Oh! No no no! Phil you're fine! In fact it was probably best you woke me up then the alarm abruptly ruining my sleep. Trust me, I'm fine." I waived my hand.

He seemed happy and relieved to hear this, as his smile returned to him and he looked back to the menu. The waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered our food. We ate mostly in silence until Phil looked to me. "Dan." he snickered.

I gulped the food that was in my mouth. "Yes, Phil?"

"You got some sauce." he pointed to his lips, which were so beautiful...I just want to ki- Wait, snap out of it, Dan! I yelled to myself, getting myself a napkin. I wiped my mouth and looked to him to see if I got it.

Guess not, since he snickered again, "Daan, you missed it. Here." he said, taking a napkin and rubbing it across my lips. I froze. His touch, was electrifying. "There we go." He smiled then went back to eating.

"O-oh." I coughed nervously. Get a hold of yourself, man. I again yelled to myself. These feelings were taking over me. "Thanks, Phil." I said, taking a bite of my food again. We then again ate in silence until we finished.

The lady came back to clean the table, asked us if we wanted any desert (which we didn't have room for) and then we paid. I looked to my watch, it was 10:48am. Why'd I wake up so early?!

"So, what time is it?" Phil asked, taking a sip of his drink. We had to wait for the lady to come back with my receipt, so we were just sitting there silently.

"10:48. What do you wanna do in the time we have?" I asked, copying him in drinking my tea.

He shrugged, "Well, I heard they have a new pet store in here. Want to check out all the animals?"

I laughed, "Sure, but make sure not to get attached to one. We can't adopt one since we're in a dorm."

He jokingly looked angry, "But what if I want one??"

I shrugged, "Maybe make a mental note then for the future."

He sighed, "Fine..." The waitress came with the receipt and the two of us left, not forgetting to leave a $3.00 tip (not sure what that'd be in Euros...but whateves!) We then walked to the new pet shop, and Phil automatically ran to the pen with a puppy. He started petting him.

I smiled while watching him. He can be a kid at some moments, but that's a part of Phil that I like. "Dan, look at him!" Phil called to me. I rolled my eyes as I walked up to the small puppy. He was a white shitzu.

"Aw, he is quiet adorable." I smiled. Phil nodded, again petting the puppy. I could not help to glance over to Phil. His eyes were just full of amazement and he was smiling with joy. Although, he seemed to have caught me looking at him, as he looked to me.

"Dan? Is something the madder? You keep staring at me."

"Huh?" I say, breaking from my gaze. "Oh! No! No, everything's cool." I calmly write off, as I look around for something to get me off of the thought of Phil. I catch a glimpse of a bunny. "Oh, look! A cute bunny." I walk over to it, without any knowledge of Phil catching my bluff.

"Dan. There is something wrong. Do I have food on my face? Is my hair wrong? Is my shirt weird? Dan, what is it?" he started babling on with questions.

"Woah, Phil!" I say, putting my arms on his shoulder. "Calm down, everything's fine. I'm just..." Think of something Dan, before he catches on! "Really excited to watch Star Wars." I look to my watch. 11:00am. Dang it time, move faster. "It's 11, so we can stay here or go somewhere else."

Phil smiles weakly, "We don't have to watch Star Wars..." He put his hand across his stomach, grabbing his other arm.

"What?" I almost yell. He thinks I don't want to watch the movie. "Phil, no. I'm sorry. I just haven't gone out with a friend in so long. I'm just a bit nervous. I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't want you around or anything."

This seemed to cheer him up as he smiled, "R-really?" his face seemed a little pink, but maybe it was the lighting. I shrugged it off.

"Yes, really Phil. I mean it." I sencerly apologized to him and then we decided to walk to the theater to see if they'd let us in early. Such an idiot Dan. Come on! Get your head in the game! I thought, then regretted it as the song from High School Musical came into my head. God dam it...

We waited around until 11:37am, when they opened the line to start getting the people through. Phil and I were near the front of the small line and went into the theater. "Want to sit in the middle?" he asked me. I nodded and the two of us sat in the center. My heart started to beat faster, I was close to Phil. We were sitting close together. Focus Dan! Just focus on the movie! I told myself.

11:46am; Dang it time move faster!

11:59am. Come on! Come on! I bit my lip, trying to distract myself by looking around the theater.

12:00pm. The lights dimmed and adds started to play. I gave myself a sigh of relief. At least now the lights are down. My cheeks grow red. Lights are down, Phil is near me, imagine a bed...Shit! Dan! STOP! I shake my head.

"Stupid adds..." Phil mumbles as he puts his arm on the armrest that my arm was. His arm hits mine. I think my heart's going to explode. "Crap! Sorry Dan!" he jerks his arm away quickly.

"I-it's fine." I stutter, "Happens a lot." I say. The movie then starts to play, but for most of the time, I couldn't help myself looking over towards Phil. His eyes were plastered to the screen, looking in suspense. I just love this guy.

The movie finally ends, and the credits start to roll. People start walking out, and I was about to get up until Phil looks to me. "Wait, can we wait for the end of the credits? It'll probably help with the traffic and this music is awesome!"

I smiled to him and relaxed, listening to the music. The crowd emptied out and the final notes hit. The two of us then finally walked out of the theater. Once outside, Phil smiled, "That was awesome! Thanks Dan for taking me!" He then, unexpectedly hugged me. I again froze for a second, trying to calm myself down. It was just a friend hug, nothing more; nothing less.

I embrace him back, "No problem, Phil." His body was slim, but his warmth was shielding me from the cold winds.

"Um, Dan? You can let go now..." he said. I opened my eyes, which...wait, when were they closed?! I quickly got off him.

"Oh ho... sorry. I'm just a little tired."

"Are you ok to drive us back to our dorms??" He crossed his arms, looking to me in concern.

"Yeah, Phil. I'm fine." I say, as we walk towards the car. I unlock it and get in. Phil follows and we drive back to the dorm. I glance over to him, and he is looking out the window again, but seemed a little pained. "Phil?" I ask.

This gets his attention, as he looks to me. "Yeah, Dan?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm a little tired as well."

I laugh at this, "I guess we both will fall onto our beds then." Beds...sleeping together. Shit Dan! Focus on driving, not sleeping with the guy! I yell to myself, focusing on the roads. We get home safely, and right when I open the door, Phil plops down on his bed.

I smile and shake my head. Sitting down on my bed, I take off my shoes and then lay back on my bed.

"Hey, Dan?" Phil said, looking over at me.

I look back, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for today..." he smiled.

My cheeks warmed up, that smile will be the death of me for sure. "Oh." I looked up to the ceiling. "No problem Phil. Glad you had a good time."

"It was a great day. I got to spend it with you." he said quietly, before dozing off.

"What?" I said, hoping I heard wrong, but to my dismay, he fell asleep. My face was surely pure red. I'm over reacting. Maybe he just meant because we were friends going out or something. Yeah, sure...That's it. I told myself before dozing off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's me! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I do apologize if Dan's a little Out of character... Anyways, I apologize for taking so long for this chapter to come out. Hope you again enjoyed it! :) Thanks for stopping by!!


	5. Feelings Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's near the end of the year and Dan and Phil take a break from studying.

Dan's PoV:

It was the weekend before finals week for the fall semester. I was at my desk, studying what I could. Putting down my papers, I sighed. I looked towards Phil's bed, which had Phil sitting on top of it. He was so focused on whatever he was reading. Or, so I thought. He looked up to me, and met my eyes.

Quickly, I break eye contact, heart beating fast.

"Need a break?" he asked. We've been studying for what seemed like hours. A break sounds actually pretty good.

"Sure." I said, marking where I stopped.

"Really?" he perked up, seeming excited.

"Yeah, why not? We've been studying for a while now." I say, a little confused at why he was so excited that I said yes...but, I can't deny how cute he looks when excited. Wait, did I just think that? I shook the thought off while gathering my wallet and keys. "Where to?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't even think you'd say yes. But, we could maybe go to the Lookout."

The Lookout was a beautiful hill that people go to sight see the city. I thought about it, since this place was known for where couples went, but shrugged it off and agreed. We both went to my car and I drove to the place. It took about 5 minutes to get there and find parking.

I looked in amazement. No one was there. Then again, people usually come during the night to see the city lights, but who cares? This view was beautiful.

"Oh, wow. I heard how beautiful it was here, but never expected it to be this amazing!" Phil exclaimed as he looked out to the view. Ok, he's hot. I just gotta say it now. My cheeks feel warm as I think this, and try to hide my blushing. "Come on, Dan!" he motioned for me to join him.

I smile as I sit on the ground, looking out. "What a great break idea."

"Thanks." he replied. We stayed like this for a couple minutes. "Hey, Dan?" Phil broke the silence.

I looked to him, "Yeah?"

"Is it weird to like your friends?"

I was a bit confused at this, "Why of course it isn't. It's normal to care for your friends."

He sighed, "No, not that type of like...The like-like type."

"Oh." I say, understanding, while my cheeks heat up. I needed to think about this response, "I think it's normal as well. Why the questions all of the sudden?"

He looks to me, looking depressed about my answer, "It's just that...I like someone, but don't know how."

"Well, who's this person?" I decided to not say genders, just incase.

"Dan, I can't say."

My chest ached. Did he not trust me? "Phil, I don't care who it is." It wasn't as if I was curious...it just was it seemed that this was bugging him.

He diverted his eyes towards the city in depression. "If I say, do you promise we'd still be friends?"

I look to him, I didn't like seeing him sad, I need to help him so he can smile again, "Of course, Phil. I promise."

He sighs, and looks to me; giving me a weak smile. "I like you."

I blink, wait, did I hear wrong. It sounded as he said he liked me. My cheeks heat up.

Not getting a response, he looks quickly away. "See?! Now you hate me."

"What? Why would I hate you?" I sit up, looking towards him. I put my hand on his shoulder, making him look towards me. "Phil, I would never hate you, because...I." My heart starts beating a mile a minute, "I..like you too."

His eyes open in disbelief, "R-really?"

My face was flushed pure red, "Y-yeah."

His face turns to excitement as he pulls me into a hug. "Thank you." he then said.

"For what?" I responded, putting my arm around him.

"For everything. Dan, you wouldn't believe me when I would say I fell for you the first day we met."

Hearing this, my heart beats faster; which I didn't know was possible. "Phil, I liked you probably since then too...just silly me didn't realize it."

He pulls out of the hug to look at me, "So...can we maybe...Start dating?"

I think a little before answering, since I didn't want to jump right in. Looking into his eyes, I answer with a smile, "Yeah, sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Didn't think this chapter was going to have this cute fluff. :3 I finally figured out what I wanted to do for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been busy with my Septiplier fanfic. Just a reminder, the more updated version is up on WattPad. Thank you all so much for coming by and viewing my stories. It means a lot to me that you all are enjoying these as much as I'm enjoying writing them!
> 
> By the way, sorry if Dan and/or Phil are out of character. I have trouble keeping people in character. Anyways, you guys are awesome! <3


	6. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil move up to Sophomore Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything starts, I just want to apologize for putting this story on hold for so long! I hit writer's block... Anyways, I'm not really good at keeping Dan and Phil in character, but I try my best! Hope you enjoy!

Narrator/3rd Person PoV

It was a quiet day on campus for everyone since all the students were studying hard for their finals. After the finals, it was time for summer break. Some students even graduate after the finals.

For Dan and Phil, though, it was a mark of a new year coming soon. Though, too busy in studies to think about next year, they were both happy. It was about a week after they decided to start dating.

They both couldn't believe the outcome, but was so happy for the relationship. Phil suddenly breaks the silence and sighs, making Dan look up at him. Phil looked like he hasn't slept in days, his hair was a complete mess...so, in other words; Phil looked beautiful.

"I feel like this stupid Calculus final will eat me alive!" he then sighed, throwing his book aside.

"Hey, don't stress yourself out! It's not like these finals are going to symbolize what classes we take next year or anything." Dan sarcastically said, trying to bring his new boyfriend to smile.

Phil smirked, but then went back to neutral. "What are we going to do for summer break? It's not like I have no way of contacting you."

"Phil, we have Skype and our phones. I mean, if we ever needed to meet up it wouldn't be that hard since we both drive."

"I know Dan, but-." Phil shook his head while sighing once again, "I just don't want to screw this thing up. I mean we started dating at the worst possible time."

"Oh come on! Our timing will never be perfect. Look at us, we're college students! Phil, I'm really glad we started dating and I don't want to mess it up either. That's why I'm really focused on getting good grades on these finals!"

Phil meekly smiled grabbing his calculus book, "Yeah. If not being able to graduate with you isn't enough motivation, then I don't know what else would motivate me!"

The two studied until it was finally finals week. Tests were finally finished and the two started packing up their things in the dorm. With everything packed up, the room looked so empty; almost as if they were never there.

Phil quickly grabs Dan's hand, which Dan then squeezes hard. They sigh in unison as they turn around and leave their freshman dorm behind. Dan got to meet Phil's parents, whom drove down to help bring Phil's load home and told Phil a million times that his family wasn't weird.

"Well, I guess I'll Skype you some time?" Phil then asked as the rest of his family got in their car and drove off.

"Yeah, and I will tell you when they start opening the applications for dorms. Maybe we could get one that's a little bigger?" Dan smiled, nervously putting his hands in his pockets.

Phil nods and nervously steps closer to Dan, "Sounds like a plan. We'll work it out."

"I know we will." Dan nods back. Phil quickly pulls Dan into a hug, making Dan tense but soon take his hands out of his pocket to embrace him back. "See you in real life sometime hopefully before we are back in the dorms?"

"I hope so. Bye Dan!" Phil then drove off, leaving Dan to drive himself home as well.

The warm days turned to weeks as the two had daily Skype calls; and soon the weeks turned to months. It was finally Fall semester as Dan was checking in and getting his dorm key. He went up the great elevator that this dorm had to the third floor. Unfortunately for him, this dorm usually filled up right when dorm applications went up.

Lucky for him, he was able to have Phil as his roommate. Once settled, he texted Phil asking him when he'd be at campus. While getting his clothing in the draws, he heard the door open. He quickly turned to see a beaming Phil.

"Phil?! I told you to tell me when you got here!" Dan smiled, not believing his boyfriend was there.

Phil smiled as well, "I wanted to surprise you!"

The two ran to embrace each other, "Well you did! I missed you so much!"

Phil laughs to this, "A little clingy much? I mean we Skyped all the time."

Dan shrugs, "Not the same behind the screen." He bent down and kissed Phil's forehead to then touch his own forehead to the same area. The two just looked into each other's eyes until Dan connected his lips with Phil's.

Phil tensed with shock, but soon melted into the kiss. He clinged to the back of Dan's shirt, bringing Dan even closer if possible. They had to break for air as they both looked at each other in shock.

Phil smiles, "Wow." seeming to nod in approval, "First kiss."

"Wait, really?" Dan then asked, shocked. In response, Phil nods. "That was my first kiss too." Dan said, a little uncertain how it was both their first kiss; but did it really matter? He just kissed Phil Lester! Could this day get any better?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...I'm really sorry that this is a short chapter. I needed a chapter to move them from Freshman year to Sophomore year while also trying to take the next step to their relationship. I feel like the kiss was a little rushed, but I also feel that in real life Dan'd be the first to take initiative. Idk I have a weird headcannon. Anyways tell me what you guys think!


	7. Start of Sophomore Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil start their Sophomore year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just want to state that this idea came from a DeviantArt follower. Onto the warnings!
> 
> Warnings: strong swearing and homophobia. if you are uncomfortable with these, please wait for another chapter. I promise I will not make my whole series about bullying!

Dan's PoV

For Sophomore year, I start classes earlier than Phil. I promised that I would wake him up before I left for class. This was a tough task, for Phil wasn't easy to wake and, let's face it, he looked adorable. I smiled to myself as I shook him awake.

"Five more minutes?" He asks hoarsely.

"No. Come on, I need to go to class."

Phil groaned as he sat up. "I hate this type of schedule. We don't get to walk to classes together anymore." Phile then whined as he slowly moved out from under his covers, revealing his superhero pajamas.

"You could wake up earlier to do so. It hasn't even been a week. Give it time, we'll work out a schedule." I said, zipping up my coat and then threw my bag over my shoulder.

He sighed, "Yeah. Can I have a hub before you leave?"

"Oh, come here!" I say, pulling him in for a hug, which he quickly embraced back. "Yay! I'm all charged up."

I laugh at the cheesy line, but then bend a little to connect our lips for a bit. "I gotta go, Phil. See you for dinner."

He smiled and opened the door for me, "Sounds like a date."

I nodded and walked towards class. Not paying too much attention to my surroundings, I knocked into a student.

"Woah! Careful dude, you might become gay!" The student's friend joked.

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk around them, but the guy I knocked into grabbed my arm. "Hey now! An apology would be nice."

I sigh, "Geeze I'm sorry. I need to go, man, let me pass."

"What, is your gay ass too much for us?"

"Just let me pass," I say, pushing him aside.

"Hey, watch it now! He's putting moves on me!" He said, harshly grabbing my arm again.

"I don't want any trouble. Let me go." I say stepping to the side after he let go of my arm, only to be blocked again.

"You already asked for it once you knocked into me, faggot."

I twitch a little at the name. "What's your boy toy's name again?" the friend smirked.

I felt anger growing in my stomach, "He's not my boy toy. Leave him out of this!"

"Oh maybe he's the boy toy." the student then laughed, "I didn't realize you were in such a need when you knocked into me. I didn't know you liked it rough!"

"What, is your boyfriend not enough?" his friend joined in.

I clench my fist, "Like I'd want to have sex with you jerks. What's your problem? Maybe you guys didn't get laid and are just jealous. Or are you the ones how want to have sex with me? I'm sorry, I'm not open."

It was his turn to be angry, for he punched me square in the jaw, "Fuck you, man!"

At this instant, his friend held him back. "As if I'd fuck your gay ass! Your probably so needy, you bitch!" he continued.

I rub my jaw, "Well then, I'm going to class." I make way towards my class.

"Go have sex with your gay boyfriend, you slut!" I hear him say as I make way into the building.

"Hey, are you ok?" I hear a girl ask. I look to a girl about two inches smaller than me with red hair tied into a sloppy bun. I recognized her for she was one of my classmates.

I smile, "Yeah, it's nothing. I kinda got used to bullying."

She shifted uncomfortably, "I hope you can forgive Jacob. He usually makes fun of things he can't understand." she said as we both walked towards class.

I scoff, "I'll only forgive him once he stops ridiculing Phil and apologizes."

She nodded as if she understood, "I'm Cathy, by the way." She stook out her hand, being careful not to drop her notebook.

I took her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you. I'm Dan."

While sitting down in the classroom, I couldn't help having an insecure feeling about those two boys. No matter what, they better not put a finger on him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter being so short. Also, be kind to everyone! Treat people how you want to be treated and treat other how they want to be treated.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo! Here we go with the Phan fanfictions! (\^w^/)


End file.
